


ruin (y)our day

by allihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, lowercases, oisuga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: koushi hanya ingin menggunakan atm-nya, namun tooru menggagalkannya.





	ruin (y)our day

**Author's Note:**

> from fb last year. request by estit.
> 
> haikyuu and its character (c) haruichi furudate  
> no profit gained

tooru sedang memasukkan suapan sarapannya yang ketiga ketika ponsel pintarnya berteriak di atas nakas. kunyahannya melambat dalam beberapa sekon, merasa sedikit heran dengan apa yang didengarnya. pasalnya dia hapal betul, itu nada dering yang dia pasang khusus untuk koushi dan koushi baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mereka lima menit yang lalu.  
tapi, toh, laki-laki yang rambut coklatnya mulai memanjang itu tidak membuang waktunya terlalu lama. ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, sengaja melompati sofa di tengah ruangan daripada berjalan memutar, kemudian meraih ponselnya di nakas. benar saja, nama sawayaka-kun tertera di _sana._  
 _"moshi-moshi,_ sawayaka-kun? baru lima menit dan kau sudah rindu padaku?"  
"oikawa-san."  
oh, _crap._ imaji tentang sugawara koushi yang lima menit lalu keluar dengan senyum hangat tersungging di bibirnya hancur lebur, berganti dengan potret sugawara koushi yang siap mendesiskan bahaya di setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan. nada dingin dari ujung sana sudah cukup mengindikasikannya. dan, _please, oikawa-san?_ bukan _tooru-kun_ tapi **_oikawa-san_**?  
(ingatkan tooru kalau kalau dia salah dengar)  
"sawayaka-kun? t-terjadi sesuatu?"  
"aku percaya kau pasti bisa membantuku untuk hal ini, _oikawa-san."_  
dan ternyata tooru tidak salah _dengar._  
 _"okay,_ sawayaka-kun, kou-chan, sugawara-kun, koushi-pyooon. kau ... tenangkan dirimu, _okay?_ kau di mana sekarang? aku akan ke sana."  
"aku masih di box atm dekat konbini yang ada di perempatan depan."  
"okay, okay! kau tetaplah di sana, aku akan segera datang. wait for me, baby!"  
tooru menutup ponselnya segera setelah koushi memutus sambungan telepon mereka. menyambar jaket tebalnya yang tergantung di samping lemari. dia harus pakai jaket, karena sumpah, cuaca bulan desember tidak pernah ramah padanya. dia segera meluncur keluar kamarnya, tanpa sempat menyentuh kembali sarapannya.  
nasinya sudah dingin.  
.

.  
tidak sampai tiga menit tooru sudah sampai di tempat di mana koushi berdiri dengan dua tangannya terbenam dalam saku bajunya. pipinya memerah karena dingin.  
"jadi, kou-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tooru menarik napas sedikit dalam. ia masih terengah. sekali lihat saja koushi tahu kalau tooru pasti (setengah) berlari menuju ke sini.  
"kurasa aku yang harus bertanya padamu." pertanyaan suga terdengar retoris. oh, kentara sekali dia sedang kesal. dalam hati tooru mulai melafalkan segala macam doa yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari entah bahaya apapun yang mengancamnya dalam wujud sugawara koushi.  
"kou-chan, aku tidak mengerti?"  
"mungkin ini akan membuatmu mengerti." koushi mengangsurkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang ke tangan tooru.  
kartu atm milik koushi. atm tooru sendiri hilang dua hari yang lalu dan dia belum sempat mengurusnya lagi.  
"ini atm-mu kan? kenapa kau berikan padaku?"  
"oikawa-san, aku masih ingat terakhir kali atm ini kupinjamkan padamu dua hari yang lalu, kan?"  
tooru mengangguk khidmat.  
"dan aku masih ingat, atm ini tidak dalam kondisi terblokir saat kuberikan padamu. jadi kenapa setelah kau kembalikan dan mau kupakai, malah terblokir? aku sama sekali tidak tahu jadi kupikir satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan padaku hanyalah, kau."  
tooru menelan ludahnya.  
asin. (omong-omong ini pasti rasa asin dari nasi telur yang belum dia habiskan tadi)  
dia ingat. ya, tentu dia ingat. tentang detail kejadian kemarin. saat tooru dengan tujuan mulia ( _tujuannya mulia, mengingatkan koushi tentang ulang tahunnya yang masih setengah tahun lagi_ ), mengganti password atm koushi menjadi tanggal lahirnya. dan dengan absurdnya, dia kemudian melupakan tujuan mulianya sendiri. salah memasukkan nomor sandi tiga kali berturut-turut. jadi lah atm itu terblokir sampai sekarang, dan tooru lupa memberi tahu koushi tadi pagi.  
"jadi, bagaimana?"  
oikawa tooru, dengan rasa bersalah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bercampur, mencoba menjelaskan segalanya pada koushi. beserta permintaan maafnya. tidak ada hal lebih baik yang bisa dia dapat selain tatapan protes dari koushi, dan kekesalan lelaki itu tumpah lewat bibirnya, memborbardir telinganya tanpa ampun karena:  
"demi tuhan, oikawa-san, ini akhir bulan, uang kita sudah menipis, bahan makanan sudah habis. kau lihat _freezer_ kita cuma ada ikan asin? oh, bahkan botol cola-mu tinggal setengah isinya. dan, _please,_ ini hari minggu di mana hampir semua layanan publik hanya akan ditunda sampai besok. dan kau!" koushi menarik napasnya, "kau membuat pertahanan terakhir kita untuk hari ini menghilang."  
tooru meringis.   
"aku benar-benar minta maaf, kou-chan."  
"berkat kau, hari ini kita tidak makan. _thanks."_  
 _"nani???_ memakanmu juga tidak boleh?"  
koushi mendelik. di saat seperti ini pun tooru tetap lah tooru.  
" _in ur dream_."


End file.
